


MarcAce Week: Up, Down

by KabochaKitsune



Series: MarcAce Week 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Fire, Fire Powers, Flying, Love, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2019, Passion, Phoenixes, Sharing Body Heat, Sweet, Tattoos, Tenderness, Zoan, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: There was nothing like lying close on a blanket of feathers as powerful muscles beat under him, being allowed to cuddle bits of his skin between contours, into filoplume and down. Nothing like running his hands up Marco's chest and neck when he was transformed, fingers between layers, ruffling just the way Marco liked. Touching the deeper blue feathers between bright teal, where Marco's tattoo reflected on his plumage.





	MarcAce Week: Up, Down

**Author's Note:**

> For [MarcoAce Week 2019](https://marcoaceweek.tumblr.com/post/188059063077). 27th October (Day 3): Feathers / Ink.

Ace's favorite thing about being with Marco was the soaring.

There was something so freeing about blazing through the open air. Ace could do a little of that himself - fire made its own updrafts, let him coast on his own breeze - but only for short distances. Marco could _fly_.

And he'd been living with his fruit so long, had such mastery of it, that he could change his flight size as the legendary phoenixes could. A size only slightly larger than his human form was the easiest to slip into, to maintain, but he could become as small as a raven, as large as Ace imagined some dragons to be. So when they flew together, Marco's form was long and broad, so that when Ace lay on his back, arms around the base of his long neck and the top of his deep chest, he was smaller and settled and draped over fire and feather on a creature larger than Ace's skiff.

He loved Marco's feathers.

The fires were soothing and calming, always precisely warm enough even though Ace could generate his own heat whenever he wanted. The way the edges of his wings fluttered blue and gold flame when they took the sky as their own made his heart skip a beat.

But there was nothing like lying close on a blanket of feathers as powerful muscles beat under him, being allowed to cuddle bits of his skin between contours, into filoplume and down. Nothing like running his hands up Marco's chest and neck when he was transformed, fingers between layers, ruffling just the way Marco liked. Touching the deeper blue feathers between bright teal, where Marco's tattoo reflected on his plumage. That was fascinating to him, the way Marco reflected the ink on his skin into the pigments and refractions in his feathers. It was, in short, beautiful.

Marco was beautiful.

Together, they soared through the sky, a fireball of freedom.

Together, they soared skin to skin, a blaze of passion.

That beautiful blue cross matched to the purple of Ace's, ink to ink, when they melded into each other, was a connection heart-deep. They were brethren, family, children of the sea. Children of the sky. Sometimes, Ace felt soft blue flames licking over his skin as Marco moved over him, keeping him comfortable and safe even when they enjoyed each other wild and rough. Sometimes, when he rolled his hips in Marco's lap and reached back to run his hands over the phoenix's neck, fingers brushed through feather and down, as much for his benefit as Marco's, sensation tickling his skin and ruffling making Marco shiver. That position became his favorite quickly.

Because his favorite thing about Marco, over all, was the soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
